


creative black tie

by cap10salt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Chloe is a Deviant, Come Swallowing, Elijah Kamski Has Panic Attacks, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, POV Third Person Limited, Pegging, Porn With Plot, Safeword Use, Soft Domme Chloe, and just plain soft Elijah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap10salt/pseuds/cap10salt
Summary: Elijah is anxious about his invitation to the upcoming gallery opening for Carl Manfred. Chloe offers him a pleasant distraction.Also known as: "fuck it, have another Chloe/Elijah pegging fic."
Relationships: Original Chloe | RT600/Elijah Kamski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	creative black tie

_ We cordially invite you to MOCAD’s opening night gala for The Carl Manfred Retrospective. For over thirty years, Detroit’s own Carl Manfred has been a pioneer in the Transhumanist schools of art— _

Elijah scoffed at the invitation on his phone; if the invited in question didn’t _ know _ who Carl Manfred was by now, then the sterile wikipedia entry included with the invitation would do little to help them appreciate the art they would see that night. Also, a “creative black tie” dress code. In his experience, it was just a pretentious version of black tie optional that these art schmoozer types just ate up. Elijah rolled over on his side in bed and flipped back to his text messages. He read over his conversation— if he could call it that— with Carl about the gallery opening. Carl’s final reply (that he had not yet responded to) pressed heavily on his chest: “ _ I hate these things as much as you do, and if I could come up with a good excuse to miss it, I would. Just it’d be nice to see a friendly face in the crowd. _”

He felt a chill, and he couldn’t determine if it was psychosomatic or if it was because he was only wearing a pair of thin sweatpants on top of his bed covers in November. Elijah ran his fingers through his loose hair, a self-soothing gesture that only gave a modicum of comfort. Carl was one of his oldest and dearest friends, and he couldn’t say he had many of those in the first place. What gave him pause was the crowds that would be there. People that would brush up against him and discuss him like he was an exhibit himself. People that would demand his time and smiles and platitudes for whatever they deemed was important from him. _ People_.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shifting fabric and the bed dipping behind him. Elijah rolled onto his back again, resting his phone on his chest. He watched Chloe sitting with her back to him, as she braided her hair for the night, with his phone on his chest. The way the satin, pale pink nightgown hung to her body provided him a welcome respite from his phone and the contents within.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Chloe asked, her hands deftly working their way through her hair.

Elijah hummed before answering. “Just thinking about how beautiful you are.” He smiled to himself and only for himself.

“Sometimes, Elijah,” Chloe sighed, tying off her braid, “I’m afraid that’s all you think.”

He snorted a laugh, then picked up his phone again. He unlocked it and flipped back to the formal invitation to read it over once again.

“Elijah?”

He didn’t look away from his screen.

“Would you like to play tonight?”

Oh, now _ that _ got his full attention. He thought for a very important moment before answering, “I would.”

Chloe flashed a toothy smile over her shoulder. “Then you know where you should be, darling.”

Elijah slipped off the bed, leaving his phone behind to sink in the comforter. He kneeled in front of her and her delicately crossed ankles. He sat back on his heels, spread his knees hip width apart before resting his hands on top of them, and bowed his head. His long, loose hair fell around his face. After a few deep breaths that brought him away from thinking— away from galas and the crowds they attract— and closer to just pure feeling, Chloe pushed back a lock of hair and tucked it behind his ear. Her fingertips lingered on him, tracing the shell of his ear. Goosebumps prickled along the backs of his arms, and Elijah knew it wasn’t from the chill of the bedroom. Her fingertip trailed down to his jaw and followed the line of it, his stubble catching under her fingernail. Her finger came to a rest under his chin, which she lifted with a feather’s force. 

He kept his eyes lowered, waiting further instructions. He settled his gaze on the matching lace on the hem of her gown, resting high on her thighs. 

“Elijah, look at me.” 

How could he refuse her with a voice like that? Elijah locked eyes with her and the pressure in his chest snapped and melted into something soft and warm and safe. Her blue eyes with depth and warmth his own lacked were filled with so much love, her own love. He made her, her eyes, and her capacity to love, but she found this love for him on her own. Elijah was forever thankful that he was the one graced with it and allowed to worship this love at her feet. Chloe’s breathing blue LED coughed yellow.

She bent low and kissed him first at the crown of his head, then under both of his eyes and the very tip of his nose. He smiled at that. Chloe hovered with her face close for just a moment more before fully claiming his lips. The kiss stayed innocent just long enough for Elijah to get his nose right. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and probed him thoroughly. She inspected the roof of his mouth, his teeth, under his own tongue, as if she were looking for a taste of the words he hadn’t said today. Both of her hands cupped the side of his face. Elijah moaned, the sound rumbling in his throat. His hands clawed at his knees aching to touch her but lacking the permission. 

Chloe broke the kiss and pulled away from him, sitting tall above him. Elijah tried to follow her, and her lips, up, but her hands held him back. Chloe smiled sweetly down at him before snapping his head back into a bow, leaving him staring at the floor and his cock bobbing under the thin fabric of his sweatpants.

She threaded her fingers in Elijah’s hair, pushing his locks back from the crown of his head then all the way back to the nape of his neck. Chloe scratched gently at the buzzed hair at the back of his head. Elijah’s breath caught, then came out in hot, heavy stutters. Chloe pointed her foot like a ballet dancer and trailed it up the inside of his thighs. He watched with revanence as her touch trailed up, up, up his thigh then down the other, pointedly avoiding the growing tent in his sweatpants. Above him, Chloe hummed and asked herself, “I wonder if you could come from this? Just the softest of touches.”

He would, if only she would ask.

Chloe leaned over him again, and her breath was cool on his ear. “Especially if I doooo this,” she whispered in a sing-song tease. She caught his earlobe between her lips, suckling at it and nipping at it with her perfect teeth. Elijah shuddered from his hips, nearly losing his practiced balance. She giggled against his ear before trailing the tip of her tongue up the outer curve of it and along the inner ridges down. He tried— and failed— to choke back a whine. Chloe’s artificial breath stuttered before she purred against his ear, “You make the prettiest sounds for me.” She leaned back and away from him once again, tucking one ankle behind the other. “Perhaps we’ll try it another time, hm?”

The waiting, he thinks, is the worst part. It’s right up there with not being able to look at her freely, only seeing what she wants to show him. Or maybe having to keep his hands to himself, denied of worshipping her with his touch. Elijah was left waiting, swallowing deep breaths until his hands stopped shaking with want, and his cock softened still hot against his skin. No, no, it’s definitely the waiting.

The waiting is worth it when Chloe spoke again, “Such a good boy for me.” Heat flashed high on his cheeks and on the tips of his ears. “Such a good boy, doing what you’ve been taught.” She gathered his hair and tucked it behind his ears again, fixing the mess she made when she touched him. Elijah’s tongue darted out and wet his dry lips.

Her ankles uncrossed, and she planted her feet on the outside of his spread knees. Elijah heard the shuffling of satin. “Elijah,” Chloe cooed; he looked up upon being addressed. She had hiked her nightgown up over her hips, revealing herself fully to him. The lace on the hem of the gown had tangled itself in her neat tuft of blonde hair. Her core was glistening pink. Elijah’s lips parted and he sighed, his own mouth dry and only a taste of her could sate him. Chloe leaned back on her elbows; one of thin straps of her gown slipped off her shoulder. Her eyes were dark with lust, and a blush bloomed on her cheeks. “Get to work.”

His hands shot out first, running along the back of her calves—

“No hands,” Chloe barked above him. Elijah pouted and slowly removed his hands from her skin, savoring the brief touch until he returned his hands to the perch of his knees. “But do take your time.”

It was an inch of rope to hang himself with. He could work with that. Elijah kissed up the inside of one thigh and then the other. His mind clouded with the comfortable scent of ozone, of her Thirium pumping in her veins. He licked with a wide tongue where her thighs joined her hips. He rubbed his nose in the tuft of hair and lace, his hot breath from his open mouth lingering over her clit, her core. He glanced upward, meeting her eyes; they were dark and hooded but not urging him to work faster. He planted wet, suckling kisses on her outer lips. He teased the soft ridges of her inner lips with the tip of his tongue, and she took a hissing breath in through her teeth. 

Elijah trailed his tongue up to her clit, sliding over it with just the tip of his tongue, and he was rewarded with a soft, breathy moan. He presses his lips down around her clit and sucked gently, twirling his tongue around the head of it.

Chloe lifted her leg up and pressed her foot into his shoulder, pulling him closer. Elijah kept working at her, with sucking wet kisses that smacked and popped deliciously, swirling and flicking her clit with his tongue. Her soft ohs and ahs and hisses were a beautiful litany against his ears. Her hand threaded through his hair again, this time taking a large chunk as a handle to keep him exactly where she wanted. His hands gripped his knees, his nails biting into him through his sweatpants. 

"Elijah, look at me," she ordered breathlessly. He did as he was asked, reveling in how her blush had deepened and bloomed down her throat and to the tops of her breasts. Her LED was a cacophony of colors. Her toes dug into his back. Elijah sucked around her clit, flicking it with his tongue. "Don't stop," she panted over and over again, and Elijah was powerless to deny her. 

She moaned, deep and sweet, and her hands clawed at the comforter and his scalp. Her legs shuddered and her hips bucked against his face. Her clit throbbed against his tongue. Tasteless liquid gushed from her and Elijah lapped it up, refusing to miss a drop of her release. 

Chloe sighed deeply and melted around him. Her grip loosened in his hair and she threaded her fingers through it again and again, petting him as she caught her breath.

“Again,” she ordered.

And again and again and again did Elijah fuck her with his mouth, until she dropped back on the bed and her legs hung limp on his shoulders. He pressed lazy kisses into the insides of her thighs, both pleased with himself and resting his jaw. She slipped her legs from him, breathing deeply, coming back down from the peak. When she finally sat up fully, she looked dazed and blissed out with a crooked grin and unfocused eyes. Her LED was solid blue. Elijah didn't look away; after all, she said "don't stop."

She cupped her hand to his cheek again, lazily swiping her thumb back and forth across his cheekbone. "I love that look in your eyes right now. So proud. I see it every time you look at me." She paused for just a moment. "Okay for more?"

“Yes,” he said, knowing full well that it didn’t mean she’d be getting to his release any time soon. 

Chloe smiled wide, flashing her canines. She removed her hand from his cheek, then tilted his head back down into a bow.

She stood up in the small space between his knees and the bed. Her nightgown fell in a pool around her feet. ‘_ Fucking tease _,’ Elijah thought, trapping the words between his teeth and tongue before they had a chance to escape. 

It’s definitely the waiting.

He listened as she opened and closed the drawers of the bedside table. Elijah tried to audit his mental inventory to deduce what she could be gathering; it was part of the fun of it, after all. She padded to the other table, and it left Elijah perplexed. There was torturous quiet for a few moments before he hears her soft whimper. Another still, and the jangling of metal. There was a soft thud on the far table, before Chloe returned to him with a sharp clack and skittering on the nearer one. They were familiar sounds, he knew, but he couldn’t identify them clearly. 

She slipped herself between him and took her seat on the bed again, her legs spread wide open. “Look up, Elijah.” And when he did, he saw Chloe stroking a pale silicone cock strapped low on her hips. Elijah had never envied an inanimate object more, his own cock straining against the wet spot in his pants. She pulled herself to the edge of the bed. Chloe took a chunk of his hair and pulled his head closer to the cock and ordered, “Open.” Elijah complied, letting his breath fall on her cock. She let her hand fall from his head, leaving him to set his own pace.

Elijah lapped at the head with a wide tongue, and the lack of salt or sweat or musk annoyed him. He’d be damned before such an annoyance interfered with his own performance, and he dipped the tip of his tongue in the suggestion of the slit. He licked at the cold veins under the vanilla silicone, watching as Chloe enjoyed the show between her legs. He took the tip in his mouth; the silicone caught on the dry patches of his lips. He pulled off the cock with a lewd pop before wetting his lips to try again. 

He set himself into a rhythm, bobbing up and down on Chloe’s hard cock. She gathered his hair into a bundle, just to hold it out of the way. Her hand on his head calmed the electric thrumming in his skull. “Such a good boy, sucking my cock.” Elijah feels a new flush of heat on his cheeks and ears. A soft, needy sound leaks out of his throat. “And your lips look so pretty wrapped around my cock.” Elijah moans, his eyes fluttering closed. 

Chloe tilted her head to the side, the reaction piquing her curiosity. “Has anyone ever told you that before?” Elijah keeps sucking, drool leaking down his chin. Chloe pulled him back by his hair and tilted her hips away to pull him off. “Answer me, Elijah.”

Shit. Thinking. He swallows as he thought. The door in his head cracked open long enough for him to find his answer— and the worries about the art show, about Carl came along, biting at its heels. “Yes,” he answers, his voice thick and husky from sucking cock. 

Chloe grinned warm and bright like sunshine above him. “Good. They would have been a fool not to.” Chloe rubs the head of the dildo along his lips. Elijah obediently parts them, thankful not to think any longer, and takes the head into his mouth again. He swirled his tongue around the head of the cock in his mouth, knowing Chloe would be watching for the tell-tale flexing of his jaw. She pushed his head down further on the cock and flexed her hips, the head bumping the back of his throat. “Take all of my cock, baby. I know you can,” Chloe cooed as she pushed his head down and held it there, waiting for him to comply. Elijah readjusted his knees, getting the angle of his throat right. He slackened his jaw and loosened his throat before forcing himself down on it until he could smell the leather of the harness. He swallowed and made filthy, wet noises around it. “Good boy!” Chloe moaned above him. She guided him off the cock— more gently than when she asked her question. Elijah let his mouth hang open, panting through his nose and his tongue lolling out.

She untangled her hand from his hair and pressed her hands to the sides of his head. Elijah let his jaw hang slack, letting her fuck his mouth as she pleased. He gagged around her cock, coughing and sputtering out more drool when she’d give him a chance to breathe. The growing thrum of electricity in his head didn’t flee from her touch this time; it just grew and grew like the puddles of drool dripping down his chest. 

He peeled a hand away from his knee and tapped a certain rhythm above Chloe’s ankle. She pulled the cock from his mouth immediately and pet his hair. “Are you okay?” she asked. Elijah nodded back. “What do you need?”

“Just a moment to breathe,” he said, wiping spit from his chin and chest onto his pants. 

She let him have a few deep breaths. “How are your knees?”

“They’re fine, but—”

“But what?”

“My jaw is starting to hurt.” Elijah smiled sheepishly up at her.

Chloe planted a few sweet, wet kisses along each side of his jaw, kissing it better. “Let’s move on then.”

She stood in front of him and offered her hand to help him stand as well. He took it, and she pulled him up to full height and into a deep kiss. Chloe took his other hand in hers and placed them both on her face. Elijah sighed in the kiss, relishing the gift of being allowed to touch her during playtime. Her hands slipped down his sides and under the waistband of his sweats. Chloe cupped his ass with both hands and gave a playful squeeze. She smiled in the kiss, and Elijah couldn’t help but smile as well. She slipped the band over his hips. The pants slid down his thighs to pool around his ankles. Elijah kicked out of them awkwardly, refusing to break the kiss. 

Chloe’s hands rested on his hips; she rubbed soft circles on his skin with her thumb. She pulled back from him with a soft smacking of lips. “Better?”

“The best,” he hummed, cupping her face in his hands.

She removed one hand from his hip and lifted his half-hard cock up before capturing it in her grip. Elijah shudders as she strokes him. His hands fell away from her face, and he slipped one around her hip. Chloe stroked him to hardness, then took her still spit slick strap-on in her hand as well and thrusted against him. Elijah sighed, gripping her hip harder to keep his balance. “You’ve been so good for me tonight Elijah, letting me fuck your mouth and even using your safe word when you needed it. I think you deserve a reward. What do you think, hm?”

Elijah’s mind was too fuzzy to fully recognize the noose she dangled before him. “Whatever shall please you.” 

Chloe giggled and brought her free hand to cup his face. “Good answer.” She tightened her grip around the cocks in her hand and Elijah’s knees buckled. He reached out and caught her shoulder with a loud slap, both of his hands digging into her soft bioplastic flesh. It was the only thing that kept him upright as he melted to putty in Chloe’s hands. 

Chloe gave him a few more strokes before releasing her grip on him. He whined, lamenting the loss of the delicious friction. She shushed him as she took his hands in hers and lead him to lie down in the middle of the bed— their bed. She gave him a quick, chaste peck on the cheek as she collected some things from the nightstand. Elijah lay there for a moment; his hands rested on his chest feeling the soft rise and fall of his breathing. His cock was full and proud, slick from his own spit and an angry red at the head. 

As the idea to be a little bratty and touch himself without permission coalesced in his mind, Chloe straddled him above the navel. His hands traveled to her thighs on instinct, his palms slipping up the outsides then down their front by his fingertips. “Give me your hands, Elijah,” Chloe ordered, brandishing a small bundle of rope with a crooked grin. Elijah pouted and whined as he offered his hands up. “Oh, don’t act like that,” Chloe chided as she started looping the rope around his wrists. Her grin morphed into something more wicked than playful. “‘Whatever shall please you,’ you said.”

Elijah looked away from her, angry with his lack of forethought as the rope bit into his wrists. It was tight enough for him to be ever aware of the bindings, but loose enough to be safe against his skin. Chloe hooked her fingers around the binding, holding both of his hands with only her one, and leaned over him, holding his hands down above his head. “These stay here.”

He nodded. Satisfied with his acquiescence, Chloe’s hands trailed down the insides of his wrists, arms, elbows, and triceps. The glorious, delicious contact sucked part of the thrumming static that grew in his mind away. She braced her hands on his chest, and leaned down into a deep kiss, licking into his mouth. Her lips moved from his own to his jaw, down his throat to his collarbones, and to his chest. Elijah squirmed underneath her, partially because it was his part to play in this game and another part bucking his hips, trying to find friction to bring himself some gratification. She licked a thin stripe along his pec until she found the hard pink nub of his nipple. She swirled her tongue around it, and she found the other with her fingertips. Elijah sighed under her touch. Chloe bit the one and pinched the other and he arched his back with a hissing intake of breath. 

She pulled her lips from him with a satisfying pop and kissed her way down to his navel. She swirled her tongue around the rim of it before dipping her tongue into it. She kissed over to one hip and licked at the line of the V he had, down to where his dark, neatly trimmed hair, then back up to the other hip. He was panting in her wake. She settled herself between his spread legs and mouthed over his cock, leaving him feeling nothing but breath. Her tongue darted out and licked a drop of pre from his slit. He groaned, the touch satisfying him only for a moment.

She just smirked and ran the pad of her index finger down the thick vein on the underside of his cock. "So impatient, aren't we?" she giggled. His cock bobbed in response. 

"Please," he pleaded, barely above a whisper.

She raked her fingernails in his tuft of hair. "Please, what?" 

"Please touch me more," he whimpered, his cheeks hot from the blow to his pride.

"But I like seeing you like this, Elijah. All tied up and at my mercy. And I think you like it, too."

Elijah attempted to turn his head and hide his— no doubt glowing— face in his bicep. Chloe moved quick to climb back up the bed and pull his chin to face her. "Don't hide." She stroked his cheek and he nodded. She pressed her lips to his in a deep soothing kiss. 

She settled back between his knees and dipped her head low. One hand held his cock lightly, just to keep it out of the way as she licked at his scrotum. She licked up the seam and then sucked one ball into her mouth, playing with it with her tongue, and then the other. Her tongue trailed up the path her finger had just followed a moment ago, and Elijah’s pants turned into desperate, needy whines. 

Her mouth fully enveloped the head of his cock and she sunk her lips down on him, her velvety slick tongue pressed to the underside of it. He moaned, loud enough to fill his chest and the room, in one long breath until Chloe took him to the hilt. The electricity thrumming in his skin dissipated and left him warm all over. His hips bucked, chasing more delicious friction, yet he found none. He whimpered and whined and panted, but Chloe didn’t budge a micron. Her lips pulled off of him with too little friction and she sat back fully on her heels. Her hands were on his hips, and a dark smile spread across her lips. 

She lifted him by his thighs, bending him in half with heels over head, with a quickness that pushed a soft “holy shit” from Elijah’s lips. They giggled together. Chloe’s head dipped low, pressing kisses to his thighs and licking the seam where they joined his buttocks. His face felt hot and clammy with sweat. She spread him wider with her hands and licked his entrance with a wide, flat tongue before teasing the tight pucker with the very tip with slow circles. Elijah sighed, his face and chest glowing with desire and the last dregs of shame. He would never admit he enjoyed the decadence of being tied up and ate out like this, but his body would always betray his true wants with Chloe. He bared down on her slick tongue, granting permission for her to breach him. Her tongue slipped in and out of him, twisting and squirming in his hole in a way that made his stomach do flips. His cock bobbed above him, and a drop of pre landed on his chest.

She let him down gently, pulling a spare pillow under his hips. Elijah watched her, unfocused, as she slipped from between his legs and gathered a bottle from the nightstand. She slipped back between them just as easily, opening the bottle with a soft click and closing it with a sharp clack. Elijah was greeted with icy-cold lubricant at his entrance. It wasn’t unpleasant, but just enough of a shock to raise the hairs on his arms. 

“How are you feeling, Elijah?” Chloe asked, gently massaging him with slick fingertips. 

“Wonderful,” he slurred, drunk on the attention and care given to him. 

She pressed her finger into him with little resistance. Elijah closed his eyes and sighed, biting his lips. 

Chloe smiled above him, slipping her hand up his belly to his diaphragm to feel his breathing. “You look so good when you bite your lip like that.” He smiled with his eyes still closed and lip trapped between his teeth. She withdrew her first digit from him and paired it with its neighbor, pressing into him again. His mouth dropped into a small ‘o’ as she stretched him wider, and wider still with another finger joining the two inside. Her fingers slipped and scissored against each other, pointedly avoiding going deep enough to bring Elijah any rewarding amount of pleasure.

She withdrew her fingers one last time and the bottle of lubricant clicked open again. Elijah wanted more, even though he knew what was coming next. Chloe pressed the head of her cock against him, spreading its slickness over his already wet hole. “Ready, baby?” 

Elijah nodded, then deciding it wasn’t enough, he said, “Yes.” She repositioned herself on the bed and pressed the head of the cock into his entrance. He bared down on the cock, rewarded with a silent pop as the head cleared his tight rings of muscle. The rest of it slipped inside him as Chloe buried herself to the hilt. 

Elijah clamped down hard on the unyielding silicone, reveling in the feeling of being deliciously full. Through half hooded eyes, he saw Chloe’s LED flash yellow. Then he felt it: dull, faint vibrations that weren’t enough to even tease him. Chloe sighed above him; Elijah arched a brow up at her. Chloe grinned down at him. “What? Like I was supposed to let you have all the fun?”

“You’re insatiable,” Elijah teased breathlessly. 

She tweaked his nose— with her clean hand, thankfully. “You love it.”

Chloe rocked her hips against him, cutting off whatever retort he’d already forgotten. At first her thrusts were shallow, barely an inch gliding in and out. After his plea of “_ More, please _,” she repositioned her knees and hips, pulling her cock out until the bulbous head tugged at the tight ring of muscle keeping it inside before burying it deep within Elijah again. “You look so good,” Chloe herself panted, “taking my cock. You’re doing so well, baby.”

“Chloe,” Elijah began before attempting to swallow with a dry mouth. “Chloe, please— please kiss me.” 

Chloe leaned over him, holding herself up with one arm. Elijah rolled his hips up to follow her; his ankles crossed behind her back. “How could I not, when you beg so sweetly?” Her lips met his clumsily in a kiss that was more air and bites than lips. Her hand snaked between them, still slick from excess lubricant, stroking Elijah’s cock. He groaned into her mouth, breathing in her breath. 

“Harder. F-faster. Please. Oh god, Chloe, _ please _ !” She obliged, with a tighter grip on his cock and snapping her hips hard enough into him to shake the mattress. He watched her breasts bounce in time with her thrusts, and, _ god _ , he wanted to touch her as she fucked him. The head her cock hit his prostate perfectly with every stroke; Elijah felt the wound spring in him threaten to break. “Chloe, please, I’m s-so close. Please let me come. F-fuck! Please _ please _ ** _please_ **!” 

She leaned back and gripped his cock harder, working it faster as she bucked into him unmercifully. “Such a good boy. Come for me, Elijah. Come for me.” 

Elijah heard himself, his whines and moans pitching higher before everything fell suddenly silent. His whole body convulsed, his hips bucking up and his shoulders hunching forward as his come paints his belly and up to his chest. He felt the unrelenting pressure of the cock in him as his hole clamped down on it, still jackhammering into him and wringing every last drop of pleasure out of his orgasm. He came up for air, and all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. His breathing slowed and deepened, completely blissed out; his legs twitched around Chloe’s hips. 

Elijah peeked his eyes open and watched with unfocused eyes. She kept rocking and grinding her hips into him, chasing her own release and reminding him of how full he was. Elijah longed to touch her, to caress her and hold her, but even now he didn’t dare to move his hands from where Chloe placed them. “Elijah!” Chloe cried out, turning his name into a moan as she stilled above him. He watched as she glowed with her own orgasm, her body shivering with pleasure until she returned to the room and him bit by bit. 

Her eyes fluttered back open and she brought her fingers up to her mouth, licking and sucking his come from her fingers. Elijah swallowed with a dry mouth as he watched her scoop up the mess on his chest and abdomen and lick her fingers clean. She leaned over him again and caught his jaw, forcing him into an open mouth kiss; her tongue pushes his release into his own mouth. Elijah’s face burned impossibly hot as the taste slips over his tongue and settles in the back of his throat— bitter and alkaline from his come and chemically sweet from the leftover traces of lube. He swallowed it down. Chloe smiled and hummed in the kiss. “Such a good boy, helping clean up.” She slid out of him and Elijah shivered and whimpered. 

Chloe climbed up his body to get to his hands. She untied him quickly and it was like a switch flipped in him. He held her. He touched her. He touched her back and arms and face and he kissed her over and over first on her lips and then her shoulder and neck and back to her lips and she giggled his name at first repeating it between his kisses and he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t stop, he couldn’t—

“Elijah, _ stop _,” Chloe ordered, her hands gripping his biceps just as firmly as her voice gripped him.

Her words felt like a bucket of ice water dumped on him, pulling him back from whatever invisible edge he had teetered on.

She pet his hair, still hovering over him. His hands settled at her waist, his breathing deepening in a chest that felt too tight. Chloe lay on her side next to him. Elijah followed her, and he was rewarded with an arm under his head and her other pulling him close to her body. She planted a warm kiss on his hairline and scratched light circles into his back, the kind that helped him sleep at night sometimes. She tucked his head under her chin. Elijah planted his own grounding kiss on her breast, not trusting himself to move too much in this state. 

They laid like that for several minutes, melting into a puddle together. Elijah could have fallen asleep, if not for the uncomfortable feeling of drying fluids on his skin. 

Chloe pulled away first, just a couple of inches, just to test. “How about a bath, hmm?”

Elijah looked up at her and nodded, yawning. His head felt less like a board ready to snap under tension just after a few moments of being held close. Chloe untangled herself from him and stood at the side of the bed, taking off the harness and the insertable vibrator she had used. She set them aside on the bedside table, near his phone that was now wirelessly charging. A lopsided smile spread on Elijah’s face; she really thought of everything. Chloe held out her hand. “Come with me. I always make the water too hot for you.”

Elijah groaned as he sat up in bed, deliciously sore in all the right places. He rolled his neck as Chloe took his hand and led him into the ensuite bathroom.

He sat on the edge of the triangular tub and turned on the faucet. Chloe excused herself for a moment, leaving him with a chaste kiss on his cheek. Elijah tested the water, plugged the tub, and grabbed a washcloth from its neatly rolled pile next to the tub to clean himself.

Elijah had just sunk into the still filling tub when Chloe returned, their toys in hand. He watched her as she cleaned the toy, his mind reforming to its usual shape instead of the puddle of goo it became after a good fuck. Elijah turned off the faucet; Chloe set aside the harness and dildo to dry. 

Chloe came to the tub and slipped in, one foot after the other. She sat down between his legs, and then leaned back, her shoulders against his chest. Chloe sighed and turned her head to lay on Elijah’s chest; her LED was breathing a comfortable blue. Elijah wrapped one arm around her belly, and rested the other on the rim of the tub. “Thank you,” Elijah murmured and pressed a kiss to her hair. “That was lots of fun.”

“It was,” Chloe hummed. She rested her hand over his on her belly. “Are you okay?”

Elijah tried not to hesitate but he did anyway. “Yeah.”

“Is something wrong?” Her LED coughed red against his chest. 

“I’ve just—” Elijah started and sighed. “I was thinking about Carl’s gallery opening and the invite.” 

Chloe threaded her fingers into his and held his hand tight. “We should have talked about it before we played. I wouldn’t have tied you up like I did.” 

“I know.” Elijah kissed her hair again, trying to take away whatever guilt she felt. “I was just excited and impatient.”

“Are you going?” Chloe asked. 

Elijah’s voice was small and so unlike him. “I don’t know.”

“You should. It’s for Carl.” 

Elijah knew there was more left unsaid. It’s for Carl and they didn’t know how much longer they could say that. Time pressed on him heavily every time he thought of Carl. He cleared his throat. “Would you like to come with me?”

It wasn’t the question Elijah wanted to ask. Chloe leaned into him more and rested her other hand on his leg. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen Carl and Markus, and it’d be fun to get all dressed up for the party. But—” One little word made his chest ache again. “But… would I really be seeing them, having to pretend I’m something I’m not?” 

“Carl would know. He knows I can’t make you do anything you don’t want to do,” Elijah said, more to himself than to Chloe. “And you know that as well, right?”

Chloe laughed and Elijah felt it in his chest. It helped alleviate some of the ache. Chloe lifted her hand from the water, and watched droplets fall from her fingertips. “What dress would I wear?”

Elijah smiled to himself, and only for himself. “You could get a new one. It’s not enough time for me to commission a designer, but I’m sure we can find something to your tastes.” 

“And a suit for you,” Chloe chirped. “It’d be cute if we matched, don’t you think?” 

“Of course!” Elijah shifted slightly behind her, soft splashes echoing in the large bathroom. “And we have to pick a color.” 

They sat in the bath, discussing their plans for the opening night until the bathwater was too cold to stand and Elijah was almost excited to go. 

**Author's Note:**

> pro tip: don't want to keep track of two sets of hands in a smut fic? have one pair tied up! either literally or with some bs kinky excuse!
> 
> now, i'm off to write that "another time" Chloe is so eager to test out. ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
